deadliest movie warriors tournament of champions
by navajowarrior12
Summary: magua vs jack sparrow and jason voorhess vs blade


7 matches 7 winner ,all battling for glory fame and honor,this is the series finale of deadliest movie warriors ,all warriors will fight for the title of deadliest movie make a recap on the action

jason voorhee defeated michael myers

mobile infantry defeated the imperial stormtroopers

blade defeated predator

achillies(brad pitt) defeated prince dastan (jake gyllenhaal)

magua defeated robin hood

jack sparrow defeated zorro

and finally ,mad max defeated eli

so it will be split into 3 groups dead vs dead ,ancient vs ancient, and finally modern

dead vs dead will be blade vs jason voorhees

ancient modern will be jack sparrow vs magua winner will take on achilles

due to mobile infrantry not having another modern counterpart they are declared the winners of modern combat

first match jason voorhees vs blade

recap

jason defeated michael by cutting his arm and head off

blade defeated predator by sneak attack on predator

weapons

jason

machete

vs

blade

katana

katana takes the edge due to it having a longer blade and killing power

edge blade

long range

jason bow

vs

blade

bladerang

jason wins this one because the bow having longer kill distance

edge jason

special

blade

silver spikes

vs

jason

axe

silver spikes win because of the longer distance

edge blade

battle

the battle begins with blade walking down a dark street in the woods ,jason hears him and follows ,blade keeps on walking till he hears a twig snap,blade stops and puts his hand on his sword and looks around , jason is quiet ,then pulls his axe out and jumps and swings at blade , blade dodges ,blade cuts jasons arm ,but doesnt do much ,jason recovers and swing again cutting into blades arm , but blade recovers, blade takes his bladerang out and throws it at jason ,it hits jason in the stomach, but pulls it out ,jason arms his machete and begins swinging at blade .blade dodges and follows up with a strike to the chest ,but doesnt do much .blade retreats ,jason pulls his bow and and fires , hitting blade in the back ,blade pulls his silver spikes and fires at jason ,hitting jason in the neck ,jason is wounded but can still fight , both men swing at each other with all weapons ,then blade cuts jasons leg off , then cuts his head off killing jason ,blade victorious,fires a spike in the air and yells in victory .

winner blade

why did blade win?,because even tho jason is powerful , his weakness is removing the head

battle 2 will feature magua vs jack sparrow

lets recap jack sparrow narrowly pulled out the win vs zorro while magua defeated robin hood

sparrow

boarding axe

flintlock pistol

and cutlass

magua

iroquoi war club

tomahawk knife combo

to even it up im giving magua a brown bess rifle

close range

jacks boarding axe

vs

maguas tomahawk

it would come down to who can get the strike before the other ,plus magua is better with steath

edge magua

irouqiou war club

vs

cutlass

ok cutlass takes the win due to having killing power and much lighter than the war club

edge magua

brown bess

vs

flintlock

magua takes edge in this one ,due to the rifle having longer distance

edge magua

ok we have all of our data , now let the fight begin

battle

the battle starts with jack in the woods ,magua hears him and investigates ,magua orders his 4 men to arm there selfs ,jack is dancing with his crew ,not knowing that magua in around ,magua aims with the brown bess and shoots a crew member killing him,jacks crew stands up and fire back ,killing one huron ,both sqauds have 4 now ,magua and his men charge in to the camp .magua jumps and kills a pirate with his tomahawk,jack fires the flintlock and kills a huron,magua kills another pirate by breaking his back with the war club ,jack shoots again killing one more , both sqauds down to 2 , magua kills jacks last pirate and flees into the woods ,jack kills maguas last man with the boarding axe , jack chases after magua with cutlass out ,magua is behind a tree waiting for jack to come ,magua jumps out and trys to kill jack with the tomahawk , but jack blocks it and knocks him off ,jack swing with his cutlass in hand , but magua dodges ,magua swing his war club ,hits jack in the arm , but doesnt do much ,maguawith tomahawk at hand swings at jack with boarding axe in hand , both men continue to fight for the next fue minutes ,causeing a lot of damage ,finally magua cuts jacks arm ,causing jack to drop his sword .jack looks up seeign magua holding the war club in the air ,magua strikes jack in the head killing him ,magua looks around seeing no one else scalps jack head and raises it in victory

winner magua

why did magua win?

no surprise , better tactics ,marksman and more smarter

ok ty for reading this , this is my last one ,ty to all the viewers who made deadliest movie warriors a hit


End file.
